


Despacito

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: I found this prompt somewhere: It had been 10 years since your character last saw their biggest crush. How they both ended up in the same city away from their hometowns makes no sense to them. It’s got to be more than a coincidence, right?I took it and ran with it.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Despacito means slowly I've been told by Google and I trust Google.

Derek pushed opened the door to the coffee shop and shook some rain off his coat as he trudged up to the counter.

“My usual,” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Your usual? We don’t have a drink called that,” the person (a man, Derek registered) behind the counter said, making Derek lift his eyes from his phone where he’d been scrolling through his long list of unread emails.

It wasn’t Boyd or even Isaac behind the counter, but a new face. Or not really new, because Derek recognized it from somewhere.

“Derek Hale?” the person said when their eyes met.

Brown eyes, a splatter of mole across the cheeks and brown hair.

“Stilinski,” Derek realized.

“You can call me Stiles,” Stiles said and smiled at him. “I never thought I’d see you here,” Stiles continued.

“Likewise,” Derek said.

“So what are you doing here? Do you live here? Well, you obviously do when you have a ‘usual’ at a coffee shop. I just moved here, dude, and it’s awesome. Though I do miss my dad and Scott.”

“Stiles, you’re scaring our customer,” Erica chimed in, saving Derek from the onslaught of words.

“Nah, me and Derek go way back.”

“You… do?” Erica asked, looking at Derek questioningly, as if needing to confirm Stiles’ words. Derek nodded.

“What? How?” Erica asked. “Don’t tell me he’s the hot guy you slept with last month! You said he was an asshole!”

“No, no, no,” Stiles laughed and Derek’s cheek heated up at Erica’s words. “Derek’s from my hometown. He’s a few years older than me but I could recognize that scowl anywhere.”

“I don’t scowl,” Derek scowled at Stiles and Stiles laughed, obviously delighted.

“You just did, dude,” Stiles said and Erica nodded.

“So you’re coming with us out this time, Derek?” Erica asked.

“I’d rather not, I’m busy-”

“Oh, of course he’s coming with us!” Stiles said, ignoring Derek’s words. “We’ll meet at Erica’s place at eight.”

He scribbled something on a notepad and then ripped off the note, handing it to Derek.

“Erica’s address and my number if you don’t find your way.”

Stiles winked and Derek looked down at the note in his hand.

“See you tonight, Derek!” Erica said.

Derek left the coffee shop without his coffee but with Stiles’ number and Erica’s address written on a note in his pocket, safe away from the rain.

Derek didn’t know what to do. He had had plans of working some when he got home but work didn’t seem as appealing as going out with some friends(?)  
He did what he wouldn’t have done if he’d been in his right mind - but he was thrown off by the fact that he had met Stiles.

“Heeeeey, bro,” Laura answered her phone after a few seconds. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I met someone from home,” Derek said. “And we’re going out tonight.”

“Like a date?” Derek could hear Laura sitting up straight on her couch.

“No, no, not a date, just with some friends.”

“You don’t have any friends,” Laura said. It wasn’t in a mean voice, she was just stating the truth.

“I know, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Okay,” Laura laughed. “Who was it?”

“I don’t know if you remember him, he’s a few years younger than me. He was in Cora’s class and-”

“Was it Stiles?”

“What? How did you-?”

“I know he lives here, I’m friends with him on Facebook,” Laura said. “You do know that he had a huge crush on you, don’t you?”

“I-” Derek said and then, “No, I didn’t.”

“Why else would he stand on the side of the lacrosse field with a sign saying ‘Derek Hale is the best’?”

“I thought he just liked lacrosse,” Derek said.

“No, silly,” Laura laughed and Derek sighed.

“Well, I better go,” Derek said.

“Go get him, tiger,” was Laura’s words just before he hung up.

He sighed and went to shower.

Erica opened the door when Derek rang the doorbell to the apartment that had been scribbled on his note. He had also added Stiles’ number to his phone and had considered sending a text that he was on his way, but he chickened out. He didn’t know why. Stiles was the one with a crush, not him. Though that had been over ten years ago, Stiles was most likely over him these days.

“Derek, you made it!” Erica said and hugged him. Derek didn’t know they were on a hugging basis.

They stepped into the living room where Stiles, Isaac and Boyd sat on a couch. There were also a red-haired woman and a blonde man at her side that Derek didn’t know.

“This is Lydia and Jackson,” Erica introduced them and Derek shook their hands, wondering if his own hands felt sweaty to them. “And Boyd and Isaac you know from the shop. And Stiles and you go way back,” Erica laughed.

“We do,” Stiles said with a smirk and Derek rolled his eyes, he couldn’t help himself.

“What was Stilinski like when he was young?” Jackson asked and Derek shrugged as he sat down on the couch where Stiles had made room for him by kicking down Isaac from the couch. Derek mouthed ‘sorry’ at Isaac who shrugged from the floor.

“He had a buzz cut,” Derek said and the others laughed.

“Hey, I had that because I wanted to be like my mom,” he said. “She died from breast cancer and she shaved her hair off.”

“Oh, Stiles, I had no idea,” Lydia said and Stiles shrugged.

“Oh, come on, he’s only saying that,” Jackson said. Derek had the feeling he was quite a douchebag and that he mostly got invited because of Lydia, whose back he had his hand on.

“No, he’s not,” Derek said and Stiles gave him a small smile. Derek remembered that Stiles’ mother died when Derek was fifteen, which must have made Stiles twelve years old.

“And then I kind of liked the buzz cut,” Stiles said, “So I kept it.”

“But not anymore?” Derek said.

“People started asking if I was in the Navy,” Stiles said and the others laughed.

“I recall someone taking advantage of that,” Lydia said and Stiles laughed.

“Well, it was fun until I wanted to make our relationship public and he was, like, ‘no, we can’t because you’re in the navy! Don’t kiss and tell, you know?’”

“But Stiles has never been one for not kissing and telling,” Erica said and Stiles laughed with the others.

“What’s the point of kissing if you don’t get to tell anyone about it?”

“You’ve clearly haven’t kissed the right people,” Lydia smacked her lips and Jackson gave a smirk at Stiles. “Kissing shouldn’t be about just telling others you’ve kissed.”

“I probably haven’t,” Stiles said. “Kissed a lot of frogs but no princes.”

“Poor Stiles,” Erica said and Boyd patted his knee.

“I think you’ll find love when you’re not looking,” Boyd said and Stiles nodded.

“That’s the problem, I’m always looking,” Stiles laughed and the others laughed with him.

“What about you, Derek? Are you seeing anyone?” Lydia asked and Derek shook his head.

“My sisters say I’m married to my job,” he said.

“What do you work as?” Stiles asked.

“I’m in human resources,” Derek said and the others nodded and asked some more about his job.

After a few hours they left the apartment to go to a club. Derek was a bit tired and thought of going home but before he could take the chance Erica linked her arm with his and dragged him along.

The club was loud and hot and there were people dancing all over the place. A few times a bouncer had to pull down people from the bar.  
Derek found a place in the corner and sat next to Stiles and Erica. They ordered shots and Derek found he rather enjoyed himself.  
Stiles was funny and talked a lot, just as Derek remembered.

“Did you know I had a huge crush on you?” Stiles asked suddenly and Derek could blame the red on his cheeks from the heat.

“Yeah, Laura told me,” he said. “When I told her I’d met you, she said that. I thought you just liked lacrosse!”

Stiles laughed out loud at that and Derek laughed too at his own stupid, younger self.

“Man, I hope you’re smarter now,” Stiles said.

“I hope so too,” Derek said.

“Come on and dance with me,” Erica said and tried to pull Derek from his chair.

“I’ll stay here,” Derek said and Erica rolled her eyes. Stiles took her hand though and followed her to the dance floor. They kept themselves off the bar, thankfully.

Derek watched them dance, Stiles had some ridiculous moves and Derek found himself chuckling at that. Stiles’ shirt rode up when he raised his arms in the air and Derek saw a small strip of pale skin between the shirt and the jeans. He wished he’d seen more.

“Shouldn’t you be up there with him?” Lydia suddenly asked from his side. Derek hadn’t even noticed her coming back from dancing.

“I don’t-”

“Oh, come on, Derek, I’m not stupid,” Lydia said.

“You’ve been eyeing him all night,” Boyd chimed in from Derek’s other side and Derek hadn’t noticed him moving closer either.

“I-” Derek tried.

“Just see where it leads,” Lydia said and Derek thought about it and then decided against it. It was too risky, even though he might want Stiles he couldn’t risk falling in love with anyone again. It would only lead to disasters.

“I need another drink,” Derek said and got up from his chair.

Lydia sighed at him but he ignored her and got another beer from the bartender. He met Stiles on his way back and Stiles smiled at him.

“Having fun?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. Stiles’ forehead was sweaty and some hair was sticking to it. His lips were pink and parted. Derek wanted to kiss him, but it would have been a stupid thing to do.

“You thirsty?” Derek asked instead and handed Stiles the glass. Stiles took it and drank quite a lot. Derek watched his adam’s apple move as he drank.

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said and Derek nodded. “Come on.”

Stiles took his hand and led him back to the table. Lydia smirked at Derek when they got back and Derek glared at her. She looked unfazed.

“Where’s Cora?” Stiles asked.

“She’s in Brazil at the moment,” Derek said.

“She doesn’t have Facebook so I can’t keep track of her,” Stiles said and Derek smiled. “Like someone else I know,” he gave Derek a pointed stare.

“Why should I get Facebook? So you could spy on me?”

“Yeah, why else?”

Derek laughed and Stiles threw his head back and laughed too. God, he was beautiful, Derek thought. The alcohol had made his brain fuzzy at the edges, it was harder to stop such thoughts from coming.

“She does have Instagram,” Derek told Stiles and picked up his phone to show Stiles Cora’s instagram.

“Oh, I’m so adding both of you.”

Stiles picked up his own phone and quickly added both Cora and Derek. Derek found he didn’t mind. He added Stiles too and spent a few moment to look through Stiles’ photos. Stiles seemed to be adding a lot of photos, all from a cute dog he saw to yellow leaves on the ground to selfies to photos of coffee cups.

“You don’t have any photos,” Stiles complained and Derek laughed.

“I know,” he said.

“Come here,” Stiles said and moved closer to Derek. He stole Derek’s phone from his grip, turned on the camera and posed right next to Derek on a selfie - or groupie or whatever it was called when you were two persons in the photo.

Stiles didn’t return the camera though, but uploaded a photo of the two of them to Instagram with the text: ‘Met this handsome man and went out for the first time in my life with him and his friends. They’re all awesome! It’s not Stiles (the handsome man) who’s writing this”. Derek laughed at the stupidity of it all and Stiles smirked smugly as he returned Derek’s phone to its rightful owner.

Derek didn’t know what to say when he had pocketed his phone. He looked up at Stiles who was closer and his brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Come on, let’s take another photo with my phone,” Stiles said and Derek sighed but let Stiles lean in closer to take the photo. Stiles wasn’t happy with the result.

“Dude, must you be scowling so?”

“I don’t scowl,” Derek said and Stiles laughed and then posed for the camera again. Derek tried not to scowling.

Stiles turned to him and was probably about to tell him to smile. Stiles was so close now though, Derek could smell him. He smelled wonderful.

“Dude, you should totally smile-” Stiles begun but Derek silenced him effectively with his lips on Stiles’. Stiles made a sound, Derek could more feel it vibrating in his lips than actually hear it. Derek was about to pull away, though he didn’t want to, but Stiles followed him and kissed him deeper.

They broke apart after a long while and Derek stared at Stiles. Stiles smiled at him and then dove in for another kiss. Derek happily obliged. Stiles’ fingers played with the hair in the nape of Derek’s neck as they kissed and Derek found his own hands finding Stiles’ cheeks to keep him in place.

“Get a room!” someone (most likely Jackson) shouted and they broke apart.

“Shut it, Jackass,” Stiles called back and there were catcalls at that, most likely from Erica. Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off of Stiles and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

“Let’s go,” Stiles said and took Derek’s hand. Derek nodded and waved at the others as they left the club.

Stiles didn’t let go of his hand.

“Do you want to go to your place or mine?” Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

“Mine is closer,” Derek said, kind of admitting that he had googled where Stiles lived.

Stiles only smiled and squeezed his hand.

They arrived at Derek’s place half an hour later and Stiles started to kiss him again. The cold air had sobered Derek up a bit and he was suddenly terrified for what was about to happen.

“Stiles, wait,” he said and Stiles stopped immediately.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Derek said and placed his hands on Stiles’ hips to keep him from going anywhere too far away. “It’s just, I don’t do these things and-”

“And I do,” Stiles finished for him, looking deflated, and Derek nodded. “Look, if I’d known I’d met you again I’d never would have kissed anyone else.”

Derek stared at him.

“This isn’t just a one night stand?”

“Dude, of course not,” Stiles said, sounding affronted.

Derek nodded, he thought of something Laura had said once ‘Derek, you deserve to be just as happy as anyone else do’. Maybe she was right? Maybe this was Derek’s chance at happiness?

“What are you thinking of?” Stiles asked, biting his lip nervously.

“You,” Derek said. “Us.”

“Is there an ‘us’?”

Derek felt terrified but also as if he could breathe for the first time in years.

“If you want there to be,” was Derek’s answer. Stiles smiled at him and replied by kissing him.

They broke apart after a while and leaned the foreheads together.

“Can we take things slow?”

“I’m not good at taking things slow,” Stiles whispered. “I fall too quickly.”

“It’s okay,” Derek whispered. “Just...”

“No sex?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. “Do you want me to leave?”

Derek shook his head.

“Come here,” he said and kissed Stiles again. He led him into the bedroom and they lay down in their underwear on the bed and kissed slowly.

“This is awesome,” Stiles moaned as Derek kissed his neck. “I never thought anything that wasn’t sex could feel this good.”

Derek chuckled against his skin and Stiles shuddered.

Derek moved away and looked at Stiles. His lips were red and his hair tousled.

“I just-” Derek begun. Stiles waited patiently. “I want you so bad, but I’m not ready for...”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said and Derek drew a sigh of relief.

“We can just sleep.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles put his head down on Derek’s chest and hugged him tightly. Derek hugged him back.

Derek woke up feeling warm and content, something he didn’t remember when he last felt. His phone was chiming and he detangled himself from Stiles’ long limbs and found his phone in the pocket of his jeans on the floor. He had several unread messages from his sisters, demanding answers and wanting to know what was going on.

There were also comments on his instagram, people congratulating them both, having misunderstood the post Stiles had made and taken it serious. So much for taking things slow, Derek thought, but couldn’t help but smile. He brought his phone with him back to bed and snuggled in close to Stiles’ back. He turned on his camera and took a photo of the two of them. Stiles’ face half-hidden by the pillow and Derek smiling against Stiles’ shoulder. He sent it to his sisters, hoping it would end their questions. There were several more messages after that, Derek’s phone chiming like mad.

Cora: What? Who is it????

Laura: it’s Stiles, obv.

Cora: OMG!

Laura: IKR?!

Cora: I’m so happy for you, bro. Tell Stiles I said hi.

Derek was about to reply but Stiles started moving in his arms.

“God, what is that noise?”

“Sorry, it’s my sisters.”

“Turn it off,” Stiles muttered and Derek kissed his shoulder, just because he could.

Later that day Stiles made him get Facebook and the first thing Stiles did was hovering questioningly over the ‘in the relationship’ option. Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. So much for taking things slow. He added his sisters as friends along with Stiles, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson. Other people would have to find him themselves.

Derek was making Stiles dinner that night and Stiles walked into the kitchen after his shower.

“Dude, marry me and stay forever!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek knew it was just something Stiles had said and he had probably said it to friends before, but Derek’s breath hitched and he turned around with the spatula in his hand.

“Okay,” he said and Stiles stared.

“Wait, what?”

“I said, okay,” Derek said.

Stiles turned pale.

“Unless you didn’t mean it,” Derek turned around to stir the food in the frying pan, shrugging as if he didn’t care about Stiles’ answer, when there was nothing more important at the moment.

“Okay,” Stiles said and then laughed. “Oh, my god!”

“Yeah,” Derek said and Stiles hugged him from behind.

“We should probably slow down,” Stiles whispered against his neck.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, but he really wanted to marry Stiles and stay forever.

He turned towards Stiles.

“Okay, when is it okay for me to propose again?” Stiles asked and Derek laughed.

“Let’s date for some time first.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Six months,” Derek said.

Stiles laughed, exhilarated, and kissed him.

Eighteen months later they married and Derek stayed forever.


End file.
